Death Battle!(By Rage the Hedgehog)
To add some humor, I will have two kind of personalities, one like Wizard and the other like Boomstick. Hello everyone this is Rage here, and I am going to be doing Death Battle for you guys. This is inspired by Joshua's Death Battle page. I am going to be anaylising their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Message me or comment if you want one of your characters or two of your characters to fight. I will also do Battle Royale if you want me to Death Battle #1Rage Vs Upsilon (Example) This is just going to be an example of how I will do my Death Battles. Upsilon the Mink vs Rage the Hedgehog Upsilon is great with hand to hand combat. Rage is great too, in the stats, Rage's strength overall is higher though. Rage is pretty agile for his age. He can backflip and frontflip and shit and use them in fast combos, but Upsilon has greater agility. Rage is the complete opposite in body strength, his upper body accels more than his lower half, which allows him to do more damage. Upsilon has better lower body strength, which makes him able to kick very high and jump at high heights. However, Rage can fly so he can honestly go higher, but when it comes to jumping, its Upsilon that takes the win. While Rage is great in vigilant and his senses are pretty ecceled, I think Upsilon wins that one. When it comes to powers, Rage would win. Mainly because he is a pyrokinetic, and the heat produces light, which can defeat his shadows, and when Rage goes Fury(super form), he explodes into a white, hot, bright light, which may destroy most of the shadows.I did say before that Upsilon is greater in smarts, but Rage is superior in strategy, im guessing because Upsilon dwells on his past, while Rage puts his behind him. So Rage could keep Upsilon using his shadow powers, and focus attacking on the upper body I may be missing things, but let me count up the wins. As much as I love Rage, Upsilon in this had 3 wins while Rage had 2. Upsilon prevails against Rage, but that doesn't mean they didn't put up one helluva fight. So all in all, Upsilon is the better man... er... mink... er, whatever. In a serious battle, Upsilon would win, but not without some cuts, bruises, and scars! Death Battle #2 Tesla vs Martin This is my, now official, DEATH BATTLE! This episode we pit the brothers of awesomeness Tesla and Marty! I will now analyise their skills, weapons, and to a lesser extent armor to see which brother will prevail! Martin "Marty" Newell Marty is the older brother of the electrifiying Tesla the Hedgehog. He is a pyrokinetic- NO WAY! JUST LIKE RAGE?..... Sure. So being a pyrokinetic, he is able to manipulate, construct, and do all kinds of crazy shi* with Fire. Marty can also create a wall of fire to protect himself from harm and enemies. His abilities consist of Flamethrower, which is just him shooting fire at his opponent, Fire Jump, which allows him to fly for a few brief seconds, Inferno, which allows him to run 185 mph- WHAT? HOW THE HEL* CAN HE DO THAT?- It's simple really, because fire is simply light and wind ignited by oxygen, he can run at higher speeds. Martin can also ignite to 3,000 degrees Celsius(5,432 degrees fahrenheit), which increases his power vastly, and can discourage his enemies, but with his opponent, I dont think that will work. This only works for a minute, however. Marty is very cocky and arrogant, thinking he is superior to everyone else, but, unlike most arrogant people, will give a valid reason to say that, but, will that be the death of him? We shall find out, but first, we have to learn about Tesla. Tesla the Hedgehog Tesla was born Hylis- Hylis? HA, Hylis... ha oh man, that's the worst name i've ever heard! Anyways, Tesla is an electrokinetic, I think I said that right, which, you guessed it, means he possesses Electricity. He is slow as hel* on foot, however, he does have a wide selection of cars, some modified, some not, that give him the speed he needs. He is average in agility, but he isn't masterful at it. He isn't very strong, but he is very inteligent. He can't be decieved very easily either. He is pretty decent at defense too. His Abilities consist of ESP, which is Extrasensory Perception- what the fuc?- This means he is able to malfunction electronics, which is just about useless against Marty, but ESP also allows him to give his opponents headaches, however, Tesla must watch how much he uses it, because if he uses too much ESP-Ha, that sounds like some crazy type of drug.- Tesla will get a headache himself. Tesla also can produce, manipulate, and insulate electricity. HE CAN SHOOT LIGHTNING BOLTS OUT OF HIS HANDS? THATS AWESOME! I know right? His other ability is Stasis, which allows Tesla to produce static electricity to his fist, and when he punches his opponent, it usually does a lot of damage. It also slows the flow of time between 18 feet, and the effect lasts 6 seconds "You wanna know my name? My name is Fuc* You." Alright, I have decided who I think would win this battle. Tesla is the winner of this Death battle. Tesla wins because he is smarter then Marty, and he also had more abilities that would enhance his fighting. The question wasn't if Tesla could defeat Marty, it was if Tesla could survive long enough for Celsius 3,000 Marty to lose his energy, and with Marty's energy degraded, it gave Tesla a way to defeat Marty. Tesla Wins. Death Battle #3 Lex vs Sam Welcome to another Episode of DEATH BATTLE!!!! This episode I will be analising their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a battle to the death, Sam the Rabbit or Lex the Politoed- Poli-wha?- a water type pokemon. You should have just said that then Lexus The Politoed Lexus "Lex" the Politoed is a Pokemon that got mobianised- HOW THE HEL* DID THAT HAPPEN? Did a Mobian get drunk and fuc* a Politoed and made Lex?- Sure Boomstick, wait, Why are you on this? Because it's a Death Battle, but for Sonic characters... IM IN! Alright... then Im Wizard. Anyways, Lexus prefers to use his Deedlybloppers- What? -, these two bloppers have surprising strength, and can even break through solid Steel, often with the aid of his hydrokinesis. It takes (will get to this later, trying to find the ammount, and if I can't find it, I will just erase it.) psi to break through solid Steel. When he is not using his Deedlybloppers, he uses his hydrokinesis as mentioned earlier. In my opinion, this is the highlight of his attacks. He cannot do the spin dash- What kind of Sonic Character can't do a spindash?- A good one. -Hey! Don't insult Spinny like that!- So Lex can't do a spin dash, but he can spin around and make a water tornado. That's about it, there isn't anymore special things he can do, but that doesn't mean he won't stand a chance. "See ya in your dreams, 'cause you're gonna be sleepin' soon enough!" ''S''am the Rabbit He's probably one of the most known characters on this wiki, he's the awesome green Rabbit himself, Sam!- That's a goofy name. Says the person who's middle name is Sam. Anyways, some mutant human guy killed Sam's parents. Like a lot of the characters on the wiki, he has super speed. He can break the sound barrier like making buttered toast and a side of eggs-What?-and goes even faster then that, heck he can even get through the speed of light but it isn't known how much further he can go. Sam is also so fast at punches and kicks, he creates a lightning type effect that makes his running and attacks much more powerful. However, Sam isn't all awesomeness. He has a few weaknesses that can change the tide of the battle. He hates water, which is very unfortunate because his main enemy posseses Hydrokineses. Okay, time to see... Who is going to Hollywood. Wizard. What? It's a Death Battle. OH YEAH! The winner is... LEX THE POLITOED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Wizard, I am so mad at you. Just because a character is popular doesn't mean he is going to survive a Death Battle, Boomstick. Anyways, Lex won this death battle because the obvious hydrokineses weakness for Sam, and also, Sam is weak to strength in general, and like we mentioned before can break solid steal, which is 87,000 PSI, HOWEVER, it takes about 5 hits for him to break steel, so, his bloppers can hit 17,400 psi, so compared to the ppsi(pounds per sqaure inch) a human bone can take is about 160, so Lexus could easily smash Sam into a pulp. Category:Stories